


a personal matter

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, i realize no one wants this and i simply do not care, not a healthy arrangement really, this used to be anonymous and then i stopped being a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: “I think I’d like to help you for once. What do you say we try a little… exercise together, Diamante?”Doflamingo is sick and tired of Diamante's self-degradation, so he calls him into the throne room to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Diamante/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	a personal matter

The citizens of Dressrosa loved Diamante. He was strong, courageous, charismatic... and, somehow, very humble. Almost to an annoying degree. He rejected compliments, denied his abilities, and even tried to refuse orders when he thought he wasn’t ‘good enough’ to carry them out.

Frankly, Doflamingo was sick of it. He chose his executives very carefully. For one of them to think so lowly of himself, to act as though he was incapable of his job, felt like an insult to Doflamingo’s judgement. And he simply wouldn’t have that.

So, he took action.

One-on-one meetings between him and his executives weren’t out of the ordinary. If he only needed one man for a job, he saw no need to waste the others’ time with things that didn’t concern them. Naturally, when he called Diamante into the throne room, the man strolled in without a care in the world.

“What is it, Doffy?” he asked as he took his place on the Diamond seat. “Is it about the coliseum? Because you told me everything was good to go, but I-”

“No, no. It’s nothing about that.” Doflamingo shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. “This is a much more… personal matter.”

Diamante raised his eyebrows, staring intently at his captain. “Personal?” he asked, “Do you need me to kill someone?”

Doflamingo chuckled. “No, that won’t be necessary,” he said. “Though... if I _did_ need anyone gone, you’d be my first choice for the job. You know that, right?”

Diamante shook his head, holding his hands up in front of him. “Oh, Doffy, I’m really not-”

“Which brings me to my point,” Doflamingo cut him off before he could start degrading himself. “I think I’d like to help _you_ for once. What do you say we try a little… exercise together, Diamante?”

Diamante blinked. Doflamingo could tell he was still stuck on the compliment. “An… exercise?”

“Yes. An exercise.” Doflamingo stepped forward, resting a hand firmly on Diamante’s shoulder. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Perhaps it was an abuse of power. Doflamingo _was_ Diamante’s superior, after all; he knew the man would go so far as to die for him, if prompted. Doflamingo had to present it as a proposition, an _opportunity_. He only wanted to _help_ Diamante.

Diamante nodded. “Of course,” he replied. “I’d have no reason not to.”

Doflamingo’s smirk turned into a grin. “Very good,” he said before he stepped back and sat down on his throne. “Get down on your knees for me, then.”

With no reason to disobey his captain, Diamante did as Doflamingo asked.

He didn’t protest, or even question Doflamingo as he lowered the front of his pants to expose his cock. In fact, he seemed to know _exactly_ what was going on. It was a perfect arrangement, really; with Doflamingo hungry for power and Diamante desperate to please, they both got something out of the deal. 

Plus, there was no way Diamante could refuse Doflamingo’s praise with a dick in his mouth.

“That’s it,” Doflamingo cooed, an uncharacteristically gentle hand cupping Diamante’s jaw as he took the first inch into his mouth. “You’re doing well.”

A pause. A muffled sound around his cock. The resulting vibrations made Doflamingo groan.

“I don’t want to hear it. Get back to work.”

Diamante’s lashes fluttered, but he didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed forward until the head of Doflamingo’s cock hit the back of his throat. Doflamingo let out a pleased hum, rolling his hips a tad and relishing the little noise Diamante made in response.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you’ve done this before.”

Another hum, sounding distinctly like a negative.

“No?” Doflamingo chuckled. “You’re just a natural, then. Perfect.”

Diamante’s eyes fell shut, and he moaned. For once, he wasn’t talking, wasn’t yammering on about how unworthy he was of Doflamingo’s kind words- he was just _taking_ it.

“You feel amazing,” Doflamingo lauded, sounding breathless. It was hard to tell just what Diamante was doing with his tongue, but it felt like _Heaven_. “Just like that. It’s like your mouth was made for this, Diamante. Fucking perfect.”

Another groan around him, and Doflamingo looked down to see Diamante with a hand against the front of his pants. As much as his controlling nature wanted to put a stop to that immediately, scolding him seemed… counterintuitive. So he did just the opposite.

“You really like having a cock in your mouth, huh?” he asked, a bit of a teasing tone to his voice as he stroked his subordinate’s hair. “You like it when I praise you, Mante?”

The next noise Diamante made sounded more like a whimper. Since he was still bucking his hips against his hand, Doflamingo took that as a ‘yes.’

“It’s only fitting that one of my most trusted men knows just how to please me.” Doflamingo continued, his hand sliding back down to Diamante’s jaw. He braced it in place as he kept moving his hips, sliding his cock halfway out before hitting the back of Diamante’s throat again. He was right on the edge, and while he _clearly_ trusted Diamante to finish the job, the poor guy was distracted with his own pleasure. Doflamingo could let it slide, just this once. “You can swallow it all, right?” he asked, “You’re so good at taking my cock, I’m sure you can.”

Diamante had his eyes squeezed shut as he let out another muffled moan. His own hips were moving faster now, rutting against his palm. All the while, he let Doflamingo use him as he pleased; he hardly even gagged, up until his nose hit Doflamingo’s lower stomach.

“Good, good,” Doflamingo groaned out, delicately stroking Diamante’s jaw. “That’s it. Even while you’re choking on my cock, you’re still doing an excellent job.” A low laugh spilled from his lips. “You’re so _good_ to me, Mante, _oh-”_

Doflamingo gave no warning before he spilled down Diamante’s throat, buried to the hilt with a vice-like grip on his jaw. He looked down just in time to see Diamante’s eyes rolling back, a little tremor running through his body as he- presumably- reached his own peak. Doflamingo loosened his hold after that, stroking his cheek instead while he pulled his hips back.

Diamante looked beautifully wrecked, gasping for breath while drool dripped down his chin. Doflamingo didn’t speak at first, only gave him a moment to collect himself while he tucked his cock back into his pants. When it seemed Diamante could breathe properly again, Doflamingo lifted his chin with a finger and beamed down at him.

“So,” he said, stroking along Diamante’s bottom lip with his thumb. He already missed having it wrapped around him. “Did we learn our lesson today? Or do we need to practice some more?”

Diamante gulped. For a moment, Doflamingo wondered if he could speak at all after getting his throat fucked, but he stuttered out a response eventually. “I-I... maybe we should... go over it a few more times.” 

Doflamingo’s curious expression turned into a wide grin and he cackled, the sound echoing throughout the room.


End file.
